The Power of Seven (Re-Vamped)
by UndeadUmbreon66
Summary: One kid with seven sides to his personality try to make it through a year without causing too much trouble. His father I dead he doesn't trust his uncle and his best friend is a Giant nevermore. It's going to be an interesting year. (This is a re-write of my original story and I felt like it needed to be improved so enjoy.)
1. Arival

**I apologize for it taking so long for me to come back to this story. For those of you that don't know I wrote the original Power of Seven story before I went to Boot-camp. I had every intention of continuing this story but being away for six months I had forgotten a lot of my logins. But I'm back now and I plan on improving my story and fixing grammatical errors but I'll try keeping to the original format. I won't be updating as frequently as I was but I'm not letting this story die like so many others on this site. So without further delay...  
I do not own RWBY just this story.**

I look at the ground as it speeds by and marvel at its beauty of lush green forests and rolling grassy plains. As I look up to view where we are I notice Beacon Academy appear over the horizon. As we get closer I see an explosion of red and white right in front of the front door.

"Damn" I mumble to myself "Eve slow down a bit and take us in nice and low." I say to the Giant Nevermore I'm riding on.

"But Alex what of the guards? You know how your kind treat creatures like me." I hear in my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not some creature you have a mind of your own, and don't you worry about the guards I'll take care of them. Once we land and I'm off fly away. I'll call you if I need you ok?" I say to her

"If you say so, you're the boss." As she tells me this we make touch down and I'm off her back.

The second my feet hit the ground I'm surrounded by seven guards and hear one of them shout orders. "Halt! Move away from the Giant Nevermore."

"And why would I do that? You have energy rifles pointed at my friend and I'm assuming you intend to shoot her." I replay

"It is a creature of grim and does not care about our lives it just wants to kill us." I hear the guard say

*sigh* "Why do people never listen? If you want to get to her you're gona have to get through me... all three of me." I say to the guard. "Eve fly away." I tell her once she is a safe distance away I look back to my opponents.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby? There are seven of us and only one of you. how do you think there are three of you?" I hear him mocking me.

"Like this jack ass. Duplicate Tank and Reaper." I see to more versions of myself materialize in front of me. Tank is in a suit of heavy armor and wields a double sided battle-ax and Reaper is in a tattered black cloak with the hood up. He uses a custom made scythe with the stave looking like a spine.

"Oh shit this kids got a semblance. Get ready boys." I hear the head guard say

"What fools. Tank take the three on the right Reaper take the two on the left I got the two in the center." Once I passed the orders I unsheathe my twin daggers and sprint towards my first target dodging there shots as I close the distance between us I dig one dagger into each shoulder cutting both of his rotator cuffs at once. "Let's see how well you shoot without your arms ass hole?" I pull my weapons free and kick him aside while I hear him scream in agony and sprint to my next target.

"Oh shit" I hear him yell and he starts to fire faster. One of the bolts graze my left calf. I throw one of my daggers at his weapon as I fall to the ground. I look up to see the guard toss his weapon away and draws a knife of his own and starts to approach me.

"Do you really think you can take me in hand to hand combat? You are no match for me even with an injured leg." I mock him. Once he is in rang he swings his knife down and I grab his wrist and slit just above his elbow. He tries to punch me in the face all I do is raise my dagger and the tip slides right down the center between his second and third knuckle. I release his arm and duck as he takes another swipe with his knife, I counter with an uppercut. "Mind swap Reaper."

I continue to spin my scythe and advance on my target. "Why do you fuckers never learn you wont hit me like that?" Once I'm within arms reach of my target I stop spinning my scythe and grab him and use him as a shield as I walk towards the other guard, once there I toss the unconscious guard aside and hook my scythe around the ankles of the standing guard ad pull toward me tripping the guard and severing his Achilles tendons in the process. "Just stay down. Mind swap Tank."

"Do you really think those little mosquito stings will do anything to me?" I say as I walk up to the first guard and grab him by his throat and walk towards the second. "Your puny weapons do nothing to even scratch my armor." I slam the head of the guard I'm holding into the head of the guard standing in front of me. "I have taken on two Ursai on my own three small guards is no challenge at all." I say as I stop right in front of the final guard. "Time to say goodnight." with that I slam the blunt edge of my ax into the guard sending him flying a few feet away. "Mind swap Rouge."

I crouch down near the head guard. "I told you, you were no match for me by the way I'm only eighteen. How does that feel? To be beaten by a teenager like you said there were seven of you and only one of me. Oh well better luck next time cupcake." I say patting his chest and standing to head into the school. "Retract Tank and Reaper"

"Causing trouble already I see." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see a middle aged woman standing there dressed in a white long-sleeved business shirt, a black and purple cape that is frayed at the bottom, a black business skirt with brown buttons going up the center, and black boots with brown heals. Her hair is light blond pulled back into a tight bun with a curl of hair going down the right side of her face. Her emerald eyes contrast her pale skin.

"Who are you?" I ask turning to face her fully

"I am . I am a teacher here at Beacon and I will not tolerate you causing trouble." She tells me in a no-nonsense tone

"They attacked me first, I was simply defending myself. I made sure I didn't kill any of them. A few may be crippled and two might have brain damage but they will all survive. It was there fault in the first place." I explain to her

"Well it doesn't matter now follow me the headmaster would like to have a few words with you." She says as she starts to walk away. I walk after her we walk past the crater I saw on my way here and head towards the main doors of the school. We walk down a few corridors and arrive at an elevator. "Go to the top floor, He is expecting you." She walks away as the doors to the elevator open. The ride up is rather fast for how tall the tower is. The doors open to a massive room with a single desk in the center. I walk across the gear and cog floor and sit in the chair across from the desk.

"Hello Alexander how was your trip?" A man says as he turns around in his chair. He is wearing a black suit jacket with brass buttons going down the center. he has a head of messy grey hair dark brown eyes and around his neck a green scarf with a cross pin.

"Well it was fine till I got attacked by the security team. By the way they might be out of commission for a while." I tell him folding my arms across my chest.

"Hmm, that's too bad. And what of the Giant Nevermore that accompanied you?" He asks while taking a sip of his coffee

"Look let's just cut the shit. You know why I'm here don't you? So why don't we just get introductions over with huh?" I say getting annoyed with his games.

"Introductions are not needed nephew."

"Than why am I here?" I am getting rather annoyed at this point

"I just wanted to pay my condolences to my deceased brother." he tells me

"Than why did you need to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"I'm fine, can I go now?"

"Yes you may. Be at the auditorium in ten minutes for the welcome speech" When he was done I get up and start to leave. "Oh and Alex try not to start too many fights this year." I continue to walk away and give him the middle finger as I go.

I get off the elevator and walk down the hall, once I round a corner I accidently run into someone knocking there books to the ground. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Let me help you pick those up." I say as I kneel down to pick up the books.

"It is quite alright it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I here in response. I look up to see a faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"No no it was my fault" I say as I hand her back her things and I get a good look. She is wearing a short, long sleeved jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with gold detail, she has on a black semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, she also wears golden vambraces and golden spaulders on both arms as well as a gold belt. She has long brown hair, dark brown eyes contrast her fair skin. "Might I ask your name?"

"An d why would you need to know my name?" she asks a little on edge.

"Well I'd like to put a name with such a pretty face." I smile softly at her

"I-It's Velvet" She says through flushed cheeks.

"Well Velvet it was nice to meat you, By the way the names Alex. Well I better be going I hope to see you around school sometime." I smile as I walk by on my way to the auditorium.

By the time I arrive everyone is already leaving so I just follow the crowd. I see everyone walking into a gymnasium so I hang back a bit and wait for the courtyard to be clear. Once the coast is clear I call out to Eve, and walk to the center of the courtyard and wait for her to land. "It's good to see you made it through the fight in one piece." I hear her say in my head.

"Did you ever doubt my skill? I tamed you didn't I?" I tease her "Well in any case you need to be careful around here. There are powerful huntsman and huntresses everywhere. So I need you to find a cave and stay away from here unless I call you ok?"

"Yeah no problem. You be careful too. Not everyone has a Giant Nevermore as a companion."

"I will, you don't need to worry about me. Now go before anyone comes out and sees you." As Eve flies away I turn and head into the gym. "Well this looks like where we will be sleeping for the night, I guess I'll just go find a corner."

The next morning I wake before anyone else and decide to go for a walk. I find myself at a cliff with a bunch of grey squares in a strait line. I sit with my legs hanging over the edge of the cliff and think back to what lead me to attending Beacon

Flashback Two Months 

I wake to a completely still house. "Dad?" I call out and get no response "I guess he is still out on his errand to the capitol. I wonder why he had to go all the way there? I guess he'll tell me when he gets back." I walk into the kitchen ready to prepare breakfast when I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door all I see is one of the village guards with a grim expression on his face.

"Alex, I'm going to need you to come with me...It's your father, he is gravely wounded." The guard informs me.

"Where is he?" I ask franticly

"The infirmary but" I don't wait for him to finish his sentence as I push past him and sprint to the small clinic in my village. Once I reach the small building I rush through the doors and run past a surprised receptionist. I continue to run down the hall till I reach my fathers room and burst into the room. "Dad what happened?" I ask the still form on the bed.

"Alex? Is that *cough* Is that you?" He asks with a raspy voice

"Yeah it's me. What the hell happened to you? you look like shit."

"Yeah? Well a Beowulf attack will do that." he responds in a joking matter

"Dad why didn't you bring me? You know I could have helped fight those things, or better yet you could have taken Eve. You stupid bastard."

"I couldn't have taken you because it would have ruined the surprise, and I couldn't have taken Eve because the guards would have attacked on sight. By the way look in my coat pocket it's hanging on the door over there." He tells me so I walk over to his coat and go in his pocket and retrieve an envelope and look it over.

"Dad what is this?" I ask him confused

"Just read it and you'll understand." he says so I open the envelope and read the first sentence out loud.

"Congratulations on getting accepted into Beacon Academy, we look forward to your attendance at the school for Huntsman and Huntresses." Before I could read any more I hear a bad coughing fit from my dad and than nothing. I drop the letter and rush to his side only to find him already passed.

End Flashback

I snap back to reality only to here clearing her throat. "Care to join us mister Diamondson?" she asks me annoyed

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I look around and notice the other students standing on the grey squares and decide to stand on the closest empty one, and hear Ozpins' voice.

"As I was saying, You will be making your way through the Emerald Forest to the ruins and grab an artifact and come back to the cliff. You will be graded on your performance and skill in combat. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path as the forest is infested with monsters that will not hesitate to kill you. You will be observed but no one will intervene if you are about to die. On a lighter note, you will be pairing up. So make sure you team with someone you work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the time you are here. Good luck and prey your landing strategy doesn't kill you." With that I start to see the other students get launched into the air one by one. Once I was launched I waited till I was out of sight before calling for Eve. She flew right beneath me catching me on her back and we glided to the ground, and I prepare myself for a fight.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite of my original. Like I said I'm going to be putting more time into this story and hopefully will be able to continue it. Peace out people.**


	2. Team asignment

**What up patient people for those of you that wonder how much I'm gonna be changing this story. In truth not much at all except the romance scenes won't be as in-your-face the combat will be more detailed and some of the dialogue will be changed. Just minor improvements that i hope you guys appreciate. so without further adue.  
I don't own RWBY just my OC.**

"Eve fly just low enough for me to jump off." I tell the Giant Nevermore I'm riding

"Where can i expect to pick you up?" I hear in my head

"I saw a clearing just north of here. I'm assuming that is where the artifacts are. Stay out of sight and try to avoid all confrontation that could get you hurt." I say to her as I jump off her back.

"You don't need to worry about me, just come back alive." I hear before I'm alone in the forest.

"You have no reason to worry about me Eve." I mumble to myself "Duplicate Knight." I look at the doppelganger I just summoned. Knight is wearing a full suit of iron armor. His coat of arms is a Viper wrapped around a heart on a purple background, his helm covers his entire head with the face-plate resembling a Beowulf mask. His weapon of choice is a three foot sword and a kite shield with the same emblem as on his chest. "Knight be ready for combat we could be attacked at any moment." I see him just nod his head. "Still not talking huh? Anyway let's go we got to get to that artifact."

Not even five minutes later we hear a rustling in the bushes, I draw my daggers and see knight ready his sword, a rat scurries out from beneath the bush and across the path. I look at Knight and shake my head, I start to put my weapons away when i hear a growling further down the path. "Oh how wonderful not one but two Ursa. Knight take the left one." He charges the Ursa and i sprint towards mine ducking under the first swipe and stopping the second by stabbing its paw with one of my daggers, lodging it in so i can't pull it free. "Shit" is all I get out before I feel a paw slam into my gut and I fall to the ground coughing, I mange to roll out of the way just in time to see a claw pierce the ground where I was just laying. I get back on my feet and run right at the Ursa once more, and roll forward dodging another swipe. Once I'm inside it's guard I drive my dagger through its neck, severing its spinal cord, and watch as it disintegrates into nothing and retrieve my other dagger. I look over just in time to see Knight severing the head of the other Ursa. "Looks like you had fun." I tell him and he just walks by. "Great conversationalist" I mumble to myself

We continue to walk through the forest hearing the sounds of combat all around us. "With all this fighting you woulda thought we'd run into someone by now" I say as we break through the trees into the clearing where the ruin is. "Knight keep watch." I say as I walk up the steps and seeing chess pieces on pedestals. "Huh not what I was expecting but ok." I mumble to myself as I grab the black knight piece. "Alright Knight we are done...here" I say as I see a pack of twelve Beowulf enter the clearing. "Well things just got interesting. Duplicate Reaper."

"Ohhh look Rouge play things to kill" I hear Reaper say enthusiastically

"Knight get the left four, Reaper..."

"Yeah yeah yeah I got the four on the right, let's just get to the killing already" I see him and Knight run forward so I follow suit. Once I reach the first beast I stab it twice in the chest and slit its throat before I kick it away and move onto the second, I duck under the first swipe and stop a second with one of my daggers using the other to sever the arm, I jump back as it tries to bite me and drive a blade through the top of its skull, I get the blade out before I'm tackled by the third and I hold it back while it tries to rip my throat out, I stab it in the shoulder and use the new leverage to roll it off me and I get in the full mount and stab it repeatedly in the face and neck, I hear the fourth one running up behind me and I roll away before a claw smashes into the ground, I charge in and stab up piercing its chin and I rip straight down its torso splitting it open. "Mind swap Reaper"

I look back and see two Beowulf disintegrate as I turn my attention back to the remaining two and walk forward, I stop one swipe with the stave of my scythe and front kick it in the chest pushing it back a few feet, I swing my weapon straight up through the creature completely bisecting it perfectly up the middle and turn to the final Beowulf and hook it within my scythe, it raises its claw to strike me and I just kick it back cutting it in half. "Aww they all broke oh well, Mind swap Knight."

I block one hit with my shield and parry another with my sword and shield bash the beast before me knocking it back, it recuperates quickly and charges straight at me, I just sidestep and shatter a few of its vertebrae with the hilt of my sword before cleaving it in two right were I just smashed, I block another hit and lop off the things arm and slash it across its chest, I walk to the final Beowulf and straight jab it in the throat with the end of my shield and pierce its heart and remove my blade. "Mind swap Rouge" I say inaudibly as I sheath my sword.

"Well looks like we are done here. Retract Reaper and Knight." as they vanish I call Eve down. As I wait I look around the clearing and notice some Nevermore feathers embedded in the ground and wonder if they are Eves', my concerns are forgotten when Eve lands in front of me. "Hey girl do you happen to know where all these feathers came from?"

"Not a clue, You ready to go?" She asks

"Yeah let's get out of here." I clime on her back and she takes off, I look down and notice a conflict between a Deathstalker, a Giant Nevermore smaller than Eve, and eight students. "Well that solves the mystery of the feathers. Eve Should we help them?" I ask her

"When have you ever cared enough about people you don't know to save them? Anyway no I don't think that would be wise, one they are fighting one of my kind already I don't think me landing would be beneficial for either of our health, and two they seam to be winning so I wouldn't worry too much about it." she replies

"Eh just thought new place why not try and change but you're right they seem to be winning, let's just head back to the cliff" The flight back was fairly uneventful, once we got back to the start point Eve landed startling a few students, I notice a few even draw there weapons. "Oh for the love of..." I get off Eve and stand between her and the advancing students. "If a single one of you tries to harm her one of two things are gonna happen, one I break every bone in each of your bodies or two Eve here just eats you either way it'll end very badly for you. So I suggest you put your weapons away and back the fuck off." My threat seams to work but notice a few reluctantly put them away earning a few dirty looks. "Eve go back to what you were doing. I've got things under control here." as I see Eve fly away I notice one student walk up to the edge of the cliff and level a rifle. "What do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish jack ass?"

"I'm not letting such a deadly beast fly away without consequence. Wind twenty mph going due North" Before he gets the shot off I grab the barrel of his rifle and rip it to the left knocking him off balance, I kick out his feat sending him over the cliff edge and sigh as I watch him fall to the ground.

"Dumb ass didn't think I'd go through with it well he learned otherwise." I say to the rest of the crowd forming around the edge. "Let that serve as a warning to all of you don't fuck with Eve." I say as I walk away from the cliff heading towards the auditorium.

I sit through the whole ceremony for the team placements hearing Ozpin drone on about the teams there names and who the leader was going to be. I suddenly hear my name called and only my name, so I get up from my seat and walk down the isle to the stage noticing more dirty looks and some confused. "Alexander here was the only one to collect the black knight piece. This wouldn't be so odd if he had found someone to help him get through the forest." He addresses the crowd. "But you didn't how is that possible?" he is now directly addressing me.

"Don't play stupid, you know damn well how I did it." I say with venom in my voice

"I have no clue what you are talking about. either way you did it yourself and will from this day forward will be known as team GRIM." He looks back out towards the crowd "Well the teams are now established, you may carry on with your day and get settled in, and I hope you enjoy your time here at Beacon. you are all dismissed." I watched the auditorium empty and turned my attention towards my ass hole of an uncle.

"What was that about old man." I scowl at him

"What was what? I was asking a serious question. Now if you excuse me I have to look into a student that mysteriously fell over the cliff, you wouldn't happen to know what happened would you?" he asks me and I just glare at him. "I didn't think so. Move along now ." I walk away giving him the middle finger as I walk away.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't even notice someone walking down the hall and accidently run into them. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't notice you." I look down at the person I knocked down and see it's Velvet and offer her a hand up which she accepts. "We need to stop running into each other."

"It's alright I need to pay more attention myself. What are you doing in the second year hall though?" she asks me

"Is that where I am? Huh I guess I'm lost could you possibly help me find my room?"

"Sure what is the number?" she asks me

"I believe it's room 1313." I tell her

"Oh that's odd that's a single resident room. How do you have that room?"

"Well I am the only one on my team." I inform her

She looks astonished "Well that room is a bit of a ways away. Here I'll show you the way." She grabs my hand and guides me down the halls.

 **Chapter two done. I hope you guys enjoy it. also leave a review or PM me if you guys have any idea how else I can improve the story. Till next chapter peace out.**


	3. Body Guard

**What up people I guess I'm doing something right, because I haven't heard anything negative yet. So that is a plus. Anyway another thing I have decided to change is going to be chapter order. I feel it will flow more fluidly if I move some around they won't be major moves but I will be switching around like one or two chapters. Also I am looking for a good image of one of the seven forms and Eve for the cover image so could use help with that. In the mean time enjoy chapter three.  
I don't own RWBY only Alex**

"Here we are room 1313" I hear Velvet say, I walk past her and unlock the door and open it for her. "Oh what a gentleman you are." she says as she walks past and I follow her and freeze as soon as I get a look at my room

"Holy shit. This is my room? This is more like a condo than a room." I look back at the door to make sure this is the right room. "Uhh Velvet is this what the other teams rooms look like?" I ask her

"No this looks like it would belong to the faculty not a student. You sure this is the right room?" she looks back at me

"Yeah I mean the key opened the door didn't it?" I walk in further and notice it is completely furnished complete with a leather two person couch a matching chair and a 90" Tv with a PS4 and X-box One connected. "I think I'm gonna talk to Ozpin in the morning about this." I walk into the bedroom and I am astonished to see a queen sized bed. "God damn I think this is a bit overboard." I Walk over to the dresser and open the top drawer and look through the clothes. "Ok how the hell does he know my taste in clothes?" I just keep coming up with more and more questions, the most prominent one is how did he know to set up a room for a single person before initiation. "Looks like I'm gonna have a long talk with my Uncle tomorrow. In the mean time Velvet can you give me some privacy please at least for an hour? I'd like to clean up a bit."

"Yeah not a problem. I'll be back later. I'd like your help with something anyways." she responds and I hear the door close.

Once she is gone I head towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Damn even the bathroom is massive." I mumble to myself as I walk over to the standup shower and start the water. I walk over to the mirror as I wait for the water to warm up and look at my reflection. I am 5'10" with dark brown hair that I keep slicked back without hair products, my eyes are hazel and change with my mood ranging from golden brown when I'm happy to jet black when I'm pissed, I have a single scar going through my left eye brow from a Beowulf attack when I was younger. I strip off my leather armor and take off my shirt and get a good look at my upper body, It's nothing impressive I am not overly strong but I have good definition with a six pack and decent pectorals, I take off my jeans and black combat boots and get in the shower relaxing as the hot water runs over my aching muscles and washing away the previous days troubles.

When I get out I slip on a black shirt with a skull on it and a rose in its mouth, I also put on a pair of black jeans and put my boots back on and exit the bathroom, Once I enter the living room I here a knocking on the door and walk over to answer it. I open the door to see none other than Ozpin on the other side. "Oh good just the person I wanted to see." I say with sarcasm in my voice. "What is the big idea giving me a faculty room?" I ask him

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says flatly

"You know damn well what I am talking about, how did you know ahead of time to give me a room for a single person and the clothes in the dresser? How did you know how I dressed? I haven't seen you in years. Explain that one." I barrage him with questions

"I'm sure you'll find out in your own time but in the mean time just enjoy the room and try no to trash it too much. Oh by the way that boy that fell over the cliff is conscious and is expected to make a full recovery. Just thought you should know." He informs me

"Damn, he got lucky." I mumble under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Are you done here?" I ask him

"Yes, have a good afternoon "

"Yeah whatever." I slam the door and walk over to the couch and flop down on it. "That fucker should have died from that fall, piece of shit." I say to myself and I hear another knock on my door. "It's open" I call out without moving from my spot.

"Umm is this a bad time?" I hear Velvets voice ask and I sit up to see her standing in my doorway. She is currently wearing a white blouse, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Oh hey Velvet, no I was just thinking about some things. So what is it you need help with?" I ask sitting up

"Well I need to collect some things from the Emerald Forest." she tells me

"Why don't you just ask someone from your team? I mean I'm just a first year here surly you can ask a better candidate than me."

"Well everyone on my team has other errands they are currently running so they aren't currently here, and honestly I don't know anyone else to ask. Plus even though I am a second year it is still safer to travel in pairs." she explains

"Than sure I'll help in anyway you need me to. Plus if we need a quick getaway I can get Eve to help us." I reply

"Eve? Who is Eve?"

"Umm...well I guess it would be better if you just meet her" I Say a bit hesitantly

"Well ok shall we get going?"

"After you" I say as I get up off the couch and follow her out of my room. We walk in silence as we find our way out of the school and into the courtyard, I call to Eve and wait a few seconds before I see a shadow pass over the ground and grow larger as she lands in front of me and see Velvet get ready to attack. "Whoa whoa whoa, Velvet stop this is Eve. Eve meet Velvet she will be accompanying us on this trip." I see Eve bow her head and Velvet back up hesitantly.

"Umm Alex I'd feel better if we just walked, if we get in a spot of trouble than maybe, but no offence I just don't trust grim. Plus I want to get to know you." she says not taking her eyes off Eve.

"That sounds reasonable." I say to her "Eve stay on standby just in case ok girl" once Eve flies away we start down the path to the forest. "So what do you want to know about me?

"Well for starters, why did you want to be a huntsman?"

"I didn't wanna originally, but about five years ago, I discovered I could split into seven separate people, each with their own personality and mind set. Like Reaper for example, he is a bit...psychotic. he gets great pleasure out of killing and dismembering things, but he does know when to do it and to who so he isn't completely bad, even when I switch bodies I also switch minds so I think, act, and even talk like that one. So I started to study every thing I could about fighting, and gave each form an option of what fighting style they wanted to pursue, hence why I am known as Rouge among my other selves. But to the world we are all just Alex." I try to explain to her

"Than how did you get into Beacon if the only studying you ever did was personnel stuff not even attending a school?"

"Well Ozpin is my uncle and he owed my father a favor so when my dad traveled here he enrolled me. On his way home he got attacked by a pack of Beowulf and he died shortly after." I look down the path "So what are we even looking for?" I ask trying to change the topic

"Oh right well I need to find samples of some of the fungi that grows around here. I brought you to help me fight the creatures in here."

"So I am a body guard. I can live with that. But wait cant you detect grim before they are anywhere near you?" I ask

"Yes but just because I can detect them doesn't mean I can out run them." Just then I see here ears twitch

"Let me guess a pack of Beowulf of about five is nearby."

"Yes...how did you know?" She asks confused

"Because they are approaching from right behind you, and I can see them approaching fast." I say as I pull out my weapons and see Velvet get ready to fight without a weapon. "Hey Velvet you know how to fight with a dagger right?" I ask offering one of my weapons.

"No but I can learn fast. Toss it here." I flip my dagger so I am holding it by the blade and hand it to her

"Just sit tight and don't attack unless it is absolutely necessary. I can handle these five easily." I run at the first Beowulf and immediately strike it in the chest with my dagger and rip it out and stab up going through the base of its skull, I wrench my weapon free before charging the next one, it swings one claw at me and I catch it with my free hand and rotate still holding its arm to where my back is to its chest and flip it over my shoulder ending with my dagger embedded in its mask I look up in time to see Velvet dispatch one of the beasts with ease, I am so distracted that I don't notice one of them get close and once I turn around it's too late to block the strike and it rakes its claws across my chest. "Damn, I'd be lying if I said that doesn't hurt." I say to myself using my free hand to apply pressure to the wound. "You are going to die as painfully as I can make it." I stand up and walk towards the one that injured me and sidestep its attack, I cut it right behind its knee and I dodge another attack I do the same to the other knee and watch as it falls to the ground face first, I stand above it as it tries to rake my legs with one arm and I cut its hand off, I walk around to the front of it and raise one boot and stomp with all my force on its head completely smashing it, I look for the last one only to see it fall forward and see Velvet standing triumphantly behind it.

"I think that takes care of them all." She says as she runs up to me handing my blade back to me and notices the slash across my chest. "Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I hope you collected enough mushrooms because I think we should get back to the school, and I am in no condition to walk. We need to take Eve." As if on demand Eve lands in front of us and I slowly climb onto her back and offer a hand to Velvet which she takes reluctantly and gets on behind me. "Eve take us back to the courtyard and fast." as we take off the last thing I feel before passing out is a pair of arms wrapping around my blood soaked chest.

 **Well this chapter is going up so soon because I'm going to be in Korea for a month and I don't know if there will be a computer for me to use so if this chapter feels rushed I am sorry but I wanted to get this out. I am serious about the cover art though id like to se what you guys can come up with and if you need a reference for the characters read the first few chapters of The Power of Seven by SkullKing666 that was my old pen name. Until next time read/review/enjoy**


	4. Class

**What up people new chapter and a new day I'm gonna try and not fuck this one up too badly, Balancing Marine life with social life and still finding time to write this, not easy. I've put the bios for all of the seven and one of Eve on my profile so that should help keep track of the characters at least a little bit. Without anymore delay chapter 4.  
I don't own RWBY just Alex**

I wake to the sound of the news coming from my living room and get up out of my bed and walk to the door, as I move I notice I don't have a shirt on and blood soaked gauze are wrapped around my chest. I walk into my living room and notice a strange girl sitting on my couch. "Excuse me, who are you and why are you in my room?" I see her look over at me and notice she has dark brown hair that comes down to just below her ears and a wavy lock going down the side of her face, her dark brown eyes peek over her wire-framed aviator sunglasses.

"Oh good you are awake. Velvet will be pleased to hear this." She goes back to watching the Tv

I step in front of the Tv and address her again "Who the hell are you and why are you in my room." Getting a little annoyed crossing my arms over my chest

"The name's Coco, I am the leader of team CFVY and I'm here because Velvet asked me to watch over you while you rested to make sure your condition didn't worsen. Now as much as I love the view." She eyes me up and down. "Would you kindly move out of the way of the Tv? I am trying to watch the news."

I walk back to my room and grab a change of cloths and walk back across the living room deliberately walking in front of the Tv. "I am taking a shower, when I come out I expect you to be gone." I say as I pass by her and walk into my bathroom. I lock the door behind me and start to unwind the gauze, as I get the last of it off I see three gashes, I lightly rub it and notice it is still slightly bleeding. "Damn that's gonna be a scar" I say to myself, I start the water and finish undressing when I here a knock on the door. "Who is it?" not hiding my annoyance

"It's Velvet are you ok?" I hear through the door

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, give me about thirty minutes and I'll be ready to go." I step into the shower and watch as the water turns pink with my blood and washes away down the drain. I step out of the shower and take another look in the mirror. "Well at least it isn't as bad as it looked earlier, still gonna need gauze though." I get dressed except for a shirt and grab a roll of gauze out of the medicine cabinet and exit the bathroom. "Hey Vel can I get some help..." I look over to see Coco still sitting on my couch. "Coco why are you still here? I told you to leave."

"Oh come on is that anyway to talk to a friend?" She smirks at me and I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Besides I may have misjudged you initially, the view is much better than I thought." She says eyeing me again.

"Leave. Now." I say pointing to the door

"Fine fine but just know I'll be back" she walks past me and shuts the door behind her

I look back at Velvet "Can you please help me apply my bandages?" I hold out the roll to her

"Yeah, no problem." she takes the bandages and starts to dress my wound. "You know you could try to at least get along with my team leader. You have to understand she takes protecting her team very seriously and not knowing how you are in a fight she took a great risk in trusting you to protect me. So when she found out you almost threw your life away defending me she volunteered to watch over you to make sure your condition didn't worsen. She is a very prideful person." she said as she finished bandaging my chest.

"Why would she care about me though? I am just a first year."

"Like I said, she is very prideful, she hates being in debt to someone. Although the way she was looking at you, you might want to be careful around her. When she sees something she likes she tends to pursue it until it is either dead or hers." she warns me

"Oh good to know." I say sarcastically as I put my uniform top on. "Could you possibly guide me to Professor Ports class?" I ask as I turn towards her

"Actually yeah that's my first class as well come on I'll show you the way." We leave my room and start to walk down the hall. "By the way, I can't help but be curious about Eve." she inquires

"Well that is kind of a long story, but in short I saved her by transferring some of my aura into her and we have practically been inseparable. I'll tell you the whole story some time but right now there is not enough time to do it." We continue to walk down the hall for about ten minutes before we ran into team CRDL.

"Oh look the freak befriended a beast." I hear Cardin taunt us. "Hey Alex how did you tame her? Where is her collar." I don't even say a word as I put Cardins head through the wall and continue to walk to my first class

"I can't stand ignorance towards other species. We are all sentient and if I remember correctly the Faunus won that war. So I don't understand why you are still looked down upon." I say as we enter the class "Well I'll talk to you after class." I split off from her and walk to the back of the classroom and take a seat waiting for class to start. I look up and see a man in a burgundy double-breasted suit with gold piping and olive cavalry boots

"Hello class I am Professor Port, I will be teaching you how to best defend yourselves from the creatures of Grimm." He announces to the class.

I roll my eyes "I can already tell this is going to be a pointless lesson." I mutter to myself

"Monsters, Demons, Creatures of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names, but I like to call them prey" He laughs to himself, when he realizes no one else is laughing he clears his throat. "And you will too upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now back to what I was saying..."

"I am in no mood to listen to this pompous ass hole." I think to myself

"Vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tare you to pieces..."

"No fucking shit Sherlock" I mumble

"And that is where we come in, Hunters, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves. From what you might ask? Why the very world."

"Oh. Dear. God." I groan

"That is what your training to become, but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man..." he looks around the class "Me"

"...Nope" I say to myself "Time for me to think of something better to do." I look down and start to doodle some new dagger designs. I look up as I hear the story coming to a close

"The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable; a true Huntsman must be dependable; a true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." he looks around the class "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir." I see a girl with white hair stand up raising her hand

"Well then let's find out, step forward and face your opponent" He looks to a cage that is shaking and making noises. The girl gets up and walks out of the classroom I sit back and wonder how this is going to turn out.

I look back at the crate and try to guess what is inside "It's too small to be a Beowulf, and a Creep doesn't make those noises." I think to myself "Maybe a Boarbatusk." I am snapped out of my thoughts as I see the girl walk back in wearing what appears to be a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh length dress. from where I am sitting I cant tell much else about it. In her hand I see a rapier. "Hmm, this should be interesting" I mutter

I look back at Port and see him strike the cages look with what looks like an ax, and my suspicions are confirmed as a Boarbatusk rushes out of the cage and faces the girl. "Go Weiss" I hear someone yell and I see the beast charge the girl who I am assuming is Weiss, she spins striking the thing in the side causing it no harm as she rolls away. The Boarbatusk turns and charges her again and Weiss moves forward to meat it head on but the beast catches her weapon in its tusks. The thing slams its head into Weisses side trying to disarm her, Weiss flips and lands on her feat and tries to pull her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss you can do it" I hear come from the same voice as before. I see Weiss look in the direction of the sound and the creature takes advantage of the distraction and throws the rapier behind it and slams into Weiss again nocking her back,

"Ho hoo, what will you do without your weapon?" I hear Port say with no concern

Weiss looks up in time to see the pig charging again and rolls away and the creature slams into the wall dazing it for a few seconds, Weiss runs for her weapon and once she has it back she turns and readies herself for another attack. "Weiss go for its belly, there is no armor underneath." I hear the voice once more

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snaps at a girl, when she turns back to the creature it has already started to roll at high speeds straight at her, Weiss summons a glyph and it stops the pig dead and launches it onto its back. Weiss summons another glyph above her and flips onto it before jumping forward impaling the Boarbatusk, she withdraws he weapon as it dissolves into nothing.

"Bravo, Bravo, it would appear we are indeed in the presence of a huntress in training." Just then the bell rings. "Well I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to study the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed"

I get up to leave and walk towards the door where I meet up with Velvet and we head towards the cafeteria. "That was awful except the fight, that was mildly entertaining" I say to Velvet

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"He talked about himself for most of the class, and when he did teach us something it was shit we all or should all know" I explain

"Well it could have been worse" She responds

"What ever I am just glad it's over and it's time to eat" we enter the cafeteria and it is almost packed

"I am just going to grab a table, I'm not really hungry" I hear her say

"Alright I'm just gonna be in line over there come get me if anything is wrong." we go our separate ways.

I am standing in line as I see Cardin and his goons approaching Velvets table. "Uh-oh this isn't going to end well" I mumble to myself while leaving the line.

 **Well there it is chapter four. Like I said before I am going to be switching some chapters around. So don't be surprised when certain scenes come up before others. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. Until next chapter read/review/enjoy ATR out**


End file.
